COLOR, The Beginning
by Tai-Ness
Summary: Five girls will learn their destiny as the new guardians of the veil. It's a whole new generation, brand new guardians. Please R&R!


**A/N-** _I've only seen one episode and read the first three book/Graphic Novel things of W.I.T.C.H, this is likely an AU-type thing. It's a next generation of W.I.T.C.H story. –Is not sure what else to say, so she'll get started now-_

_Oh! Short bios of the new five._

**Channon Annette Taylor  
**_13, has a twin sister named Christine (Alice Taylor).  
__Unusually small and skinny with tan skin.  
__Long reddish-brown hair with ice blue streaks.  
__One blue eye, one green eye, eyes almost cat-like.  
__It's said that she can freeze you just by looking at you.  
__Never smiles, quiet, brooding, with a horrible temper.  
__Genius intelligence, loves computers.  
__Mother died a couple of years ago.  
__Always wears a silver star necklace._

**Olive Violet Easton  
**_14, is an only child.  
__Tall and slender with pale skin.  
__Wavy golden hair with olive green streaks.  
__Hazel eyes that seem to change color.  
__Although her and Okalani are always arguing, they are good friends.  
__Is very friendly and sweet, therefore popular.  
__Easily scared, not great with school, horrible speller.  
__Family is wealthy, she's pampered.  
__Always wears a gold necklace with a green diamond._

**Laura Sasha Denies (Den-ee-es)  
**_13, has a younger brother named Mark (Anthony Denies).  
__Average-sized with dark skin.  
__Short, dark brown hair with pink bangs.  
__Large, olive-colored eyes.  
__Best friend is Channon, since childhood.  
__Rarely smiles, shy, though hyperactive with a short attention span.  
__Very creative, a dreamer, and a girly-girl.  
__Parents are divorced, was very close to Channon's mother.  
__Always wears a necklace with gold wings and an amethyst._

**Okalani Isabelle Ling  
**_14, has an older sister named Yan Lin (Ling), and a younger brother named Jin Li (Ling).  
__Slightly small and thin with light skin.  
__Pin-straight black hair with red side bangs.  
__Asian, dark brown eyes.  
__Very proud of her Hawaiian name, was born in Hawaii  
__Incredibly talkative, very athletic.  
__Bold, impatient and sarcastic, always says what she thinks.  
__Lived in Hawaii for first 6 months, but then moved to Heatherfield for her grandmother.  
__Always wears a ruby necklace on a black cord, a gift from her grandmother._

**Rachel Elizabeth Micelle  
**_13, only child.  
__Slender with pale skin.  
__Natural bleach-blond hair with lavender side bangs, always braided.  
__Blue-ish eyes that look purple.  
__Just moved to Heatherfield to honor her grandmother's last wishes.  
__Easygoing, optimistic, calm, a 'peacemaker'.  
__Lazy and disorganized, loves to sleep.  
__Father died when she was four, was a police officer._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except for C.O.L.O.R and all other OC's.**_

_Prologue:_

**Heatherfield**

Two figures stood against the dusty, dark blue Volvo, facing the old house. "You know, Rach, my mother grew up in this very house." The older of the two, a plump, light-haired woman, began to walk toward the front door, a stack of cardboard boxes in her arms. The other one, a slender girl with pale, bleach-blond hair and two lavender braids, held back.

"Come on hun. You'll love it here. I promise." A flicker of doubt crossed Rachel's mind, but she sent it away, following her mother up the steps of her new home. She hugged the urn of ashes against her chest and took a deep breath, following her mother into the back garden.

"Is this where we're spreading… _her_?" asked the girl, violet eyes fixed upon her mother. "Why? You don't think it's a good idea? I think my mother would love it." The woman smiled gently at her daughter and took the urn from her, uncorking it before she gently spread the ashes among the grass. Rachel leaned against her mother, silent tears falling from her eyes for the first time since her grandmother had died.

**Candracar**

Three beings stood in the center of the room, undisturbed, their privacy respected. Three sets of eyes watched Earth, particularly a city called Heatherfield.

"So she's the one. The heart never lies, after all," A tall woman in her thirties or forties, with long blond hair, said.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her. Rachel needs me."  
One of the beings looked distraught, a rather plump elderly woman, with greying brown hair.

"Irma, it was your time. She'll be okay. Remember, she's your granddaughter. The heart never lies, just like Cornelia said. She's meant to be there." A dark-skinned woman, not much younger than the second, placed her hand on Irma's shoulder.

"It's her destiny."


End file.
